puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wynken, Blynken, and Nod
Three brothers (not really brothers) who had there souls taken by the moon bear king and placed in puppets. There adventure can be seen many times in the story at the background. They are direct references to popular poem for children "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod" Appearance All three look exactly the same, male puppet children, except for their hair. #Wynken has red hair #Blynken has dark blue hair #Nod has yellow hair Wynken The eldest of three brothers Kutaro met in the kitchen. He loved soccer and juggled like a champ. A born slacker like his brothers, wynken often hid in barrels to skip out on work. But when Calibrus was stolen and poo hit the proverbial fan, the poor lad wound up guillotine fodder during his final escape. Blynken The middle of three mischievous brothers who tried to escape the black castle. Blynken was their mastermind, the quickest and the brightest--in the way a brick is smarter then a bag of hammers. You can tell him apart because he was always the one to yell "charge!" and then hide wile manure hit the fan. Nod The youngest of the three brothers from the black castle. Nod, the dull one, was always a step behind wynken and blynken-- and lucky for him! his favorite word was "boogerpants." Biography/trophy They are seen in many places in the moon. To get the trophy The Wooden Shoe Drops, you must witness and interact with all the scenes featuring the three puppet fugitives, if you did them all the trophy will pop after saving them with the hook shot during the Moon Bear King fight, they appear later in the fight and all three have to have their heads on and strike a "Tada!" pose until being blown away from the gust of wind giving you the trophy. -Act 1- Scene 1 1. First boy will be in the room with the tea cup full of sugar cubes and plates around it, press r2 on the cup with sugar in it to make the boy appear. 2. In the room with the food/spoons/forks use r2 on the pile of flower in front of the sandwich.. 3. Use r2 on the inside of the platform after the first cauldron. 4. Use r2 a couple times on the shield so he goes "shhh" while on your way up to Calibrus. 5. r2 on the sideways barrel in front of you to make him appear. 6. Use r2 on the knight armour right before the chandelier (exit) and use it again on the hole he jumps to. 7. In one of the later rooms you have to practice cutting webs with Calibrus you'll notice a hook when you need to cut the web that appears in the middle and have to jump up to start it. Pull that hook with the hookshot you acquire later on to view a scene underneath you. The three boys will be trying to sneak past Ezma Potts, interact and touch all the boys with r2 Scene 2 1. Destroy the wall in the middle of the room with the crack using r2 2. The second room you appear in has another cracked wall right next to the exit use r2 on it 3. In the third room jump down to the middle platform that's next to the Skull symbol look left and you'll see another cracked wall use r2 on it and use r2 again on the Grub that's chasing them when they appear a second time. 4. In the fourth room when you use the leaves to cut yourself up toward the exit instead go to the right platform next to it and use r2 on the cracked wall that will also get you a step closer to the Hundredsparkle. trophy. 5. Tap the window with r2 right above where you need to use the Vile Vine head symbol. Scene 3 1. Tap the cracked wall with r2 next to the shield right at the start of the scene and the Grubs that appear in it. 2. After viewing the scene with the three boys leading to fighting the guillotine, tap the boy fumbling to get his head. After beating the guillotine use the hookshot to grab a hook and break down the cracked wall in the middle of the room. -Act 2- Scene 1 1. You'll see them in the background with a fishing rod attempting to save the boy in the water, use r2 on them to trigger a little scene 2. During the swamp on the platform with Grubs you'll see in the background a boy being attacked by a Grub, use r2 on the lone boy to trigger a scene. Scene 2 1. At the giant hole with the giant Squirrel instead of using the acorn head use the slam with r1 you acquire later on in the game to make a boy appear and use r2 to make him climb away. Scene 3 1. As soon as you start wait until you see something in the background stuck in the sand use r2 and it will be the boy 2. Tap the Moon Witch coffin that appears while you cut around the circle of smoke with r2 and hookshot it to open it then simply just ride the seam to save the boy. -Act 3- Scene 1 1. Room where you acquire the hookshot and meet Captain Gaff for the first time. In the background will be two piles of gold shaking, use r2 on them to make the boys appear. 2. The treasure room right after will have the boys if you use the slam r1 in the middle platform. 3. Use the slam r1 on the box on the right side of the cannon. 4. On the ship use the parrot's feathers to cut across the hole in the ship, the area you land look at the background and there will be the boys on a boat use r2 on them. 5. While climbing the ship's mast use r2 on the third pillar with the swinging axe anchor. 6. They'll be in sight on a boat use r2 to make them fall 7. When Pikarina comments on the ruby use r2 on it to make the boys appear. Scene 2 1.While bouncing away from the giant Angler fish use the slam r1 on the platform with a Grub on it to fall into the lower area and use r2 to search for the boy to the left. Scene 3 1. In the Submarine engine room where you have to cut steam in order. Tap with r2 to light up the middle platform three times to make a boy appear. 2. Inside the island base with the bomb that needs to be thrown in the rotating device, blow it up and you'll see a boy r2 to make him jump away. -Act 4- Scene 1 1. Next to an exit you see when climbing the rocks you'll see a Buzzard above use r2 on it to take the boy away Scene 2 1. Tap the second oil can below you with r2 to reveal a boy. The same area as the Cow sign you tap for the steak head. -Act 5- Scene 2 1. To acquire the first boys head use r2 on him, he will be between the guillotines behind a ring of sparkles 2. The second will be after the first boy when cutting the cream and jumping towers, the third one will have a cage behind you use r2 to acquire his head Scene 3 1. The area to use the hookshot sending out bats to reach Dracula's coffin you'll see one of the boys head as the symbol to make a roulette wheel appear. Make sure you land on the head or sparkles otherwise he doesn't appear from below shaking his head sending out other heads or sparkles and instead hands will be sent out to attack you. Simply restart the level if you land on the skull. 2. Continue on in the castle up to Robo dog up until you see the robot butler damaged then instead of cutting the seams to continue to the right go left instead and jump on some platforms until you need to use one of the boys head for the action. Once that's done put him together using Pikarina (r2) give him the claw hand and heart. *Act 6 has no boys at all in them -Act 7- Scene 3 1. At the Moon Bear King fight after you cut off his legs use r2 on his belly button to reveal the boys and keep playing until I said up at the top of the page for the trophy. trivia *Every thing about them, there names, adventure's, and the trophy are referencing to Wynken, Blynken, and Nod" is a popular poem for children written by American writer and poet Eugene Field and published on March 9, 1889.The poem is a fantasy bed-time story of three children sailing and fishing in the stars. Their boat is a wooden shoe. The little fishermen symbolize a sleepy child's blinking eyes and nodding head. *All three like the same football teams. *Each died in puppeteer, but somehow were back to normal in the end, during the fight against the bear king *Each of there deaths were shown, expect for nod, who was seen as a ghost and zombie in the game but did not show death? the other two: #wynken died by guillotine. #blynken died by cannon, Category:Characters Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Heroes